1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable multi-directional light stand, especially to an adjustable and retractable light stand that can rotate in a horizontal plane so as to light in different directions.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Generally, while camping or working outdoors at night, an illumination device is used for lighting. Thus there is a plurality of outdoor illumination device with different designs available now. For example, a fixed floor light is one of them. Such light is inconvenient because it is unable to adjust the height of the light. Thus insufficient light is available or users need to adjust surrounding elements in use. This is extremely inconvenient and annoying for users.
In order to overcome above shortcomings, a foldable light stand is provided. The light stand is composed of a support base, a top support rod, a hollow middle support rod and a light rod disposed on the top support rod. The support base includes three support feet, a connection seat, a central support rod and a movable fastening sleeve. The three support feet are pivoted to the connection seat and the central support rod is assembled with a central hole of the connection seat. The hollow middle support rod is inserted into the central support rod. The central support rod and the middle support rod are assembled and disassembled with each other by a fastening nut. The top support rod is connected with the middle support rod and is able to be received in the middle support rod. The light rod is connected with the top support rod. The disadvantage of above design is in that the light rod is unable to rotate an angle in a plane vertically so that the height of the light is unable to be adjusted. Moreover, the light rod is unable to fold and this is inconvenient for storage.
Thus there is a need to provide a light stand without disadvantages mentioned above while with better lighting effect and higher practice value.